Look at Me!
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Sakura hanya ingin orang yang disukainya melihatnya utuh. Tanpa harus melihat bayang seseorang yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri. Salahkah perasaan yang tersimpan untuk mantan tunangan kakaknya sendiri? TwoShot for Valentine Day. Mind Rnr? complete
1. Chapter 1

"Hei, masuklah sana … aku hanya ingin merokok sebentar lalu pulang," ujar Pria yang tengah menyender pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Ia lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dan pematik dari kantongnya. Menyalakan hingga sebuah warna jingga kemerahan melekat pada ujung rokoknya dan menyulutnya pelan.

"Memang apa enaknya merokok? Asapnya membuat baju bau, paru-parumu menghitam, tubuhmu tak sehat, lalu—"

"—Sakura!" Potong pria dewasa berusia dua puluh empat tahun tersebut pada gadis yang dihadapannya. Sedikit menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya ke udara. Dan kembali menghirup benda pembunuh nomor satu manusia itu. "Masuklah ke dalam, aku tak ingin membuat bibi khawatir," ucapnya datar.

Namun gadis berusia enam belas tahun tersebut masih diam dan terpekur dengan kedua tangan menjuntai bebas. Kepalanya tertunduk menutupi matanya yang terpejam "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh! Memang apa salahnya jika merasa sedikit cemas," lirihnya dengan suara pelan.

Manik beriris coklat milik pemuda tersebut tertegun mendengarnya. Termenung sesaat menatap gadis pemilik mahkota berwarna merah muda. Tangannya hendak terjulur berniat menyentuh rambut lembut Sakura, namun diurungkannya cepat. "Sebaiknya semua ini kita hentikan saja," ujarnya tak kalah pelannya dari Sakura.

"Aku tak mau," bantah Sakura cepat, emeraldnya sedikit berkaca dengan air mata yang mungkin akan tertumpah. "Kenapa harus tiba-tiba begini?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, kau masih kelas I SMA Sakura … cobalah cari pacar satu atau dua orang …" Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menatap diam Sakura sesaat menghirup nikotin di dalam batangan silinder tersebut sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "… dan berhentilah main-main dengan … mantan tunangan kakakmu, Sakura."

Hati Sakura sakit bagai tertusuk duri. Haruskah kalimat lugas tersebut dikatakan lagi padanya? Sakura tahu posisinya yang hanya sebagai adik. Tapi mengapa saat pria ini mengatakannnya langsung hati Sakura terasa perih. Tak tahukan dirinya tentang bagaimana rasa yang selalu bergejolak di dalam hatinya sejak saat itu.

**Seperti layaknya asap walau ada dihadapanku hanya bisa dilihat tanpa bisa kusentuh. Hanya meninggalkan baunya saja sama seperti cintaku ini.**

"Aku juga suka seseorang kok."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya pada Sakura. Membuang batangan rokok yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Menginjaknya pelan; mematikan nyala api diujungnya.

'Dasar pria bodoh. Tak bisakah dia menyadari perasaanku. Bukan malah balik bertanya dengan wajah tak mengerti apa-apa begitu.'

"Tapi kalau harus patah hati saat kencan pertama bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dibalas wajah bingung pria dewasa tersebut berambut merah tersebut.

"Manaku tahu, Sakura … mengapa harus kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Karena kau partner latihanku, bodoh," ujar Sakura lalu berbalik dan memasuki kediaman Namikaze. "Besok temani aku lagi," ujarnya keras sebelum menutup pintu pagar dan berlari masuk kerumah. Meninggalkan orang yang sangat kini berstatus mantan tunangan kakaknya di luar sendirian. Seorang pria bermata coklat yang masih terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan hingga Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya. Terpasang raut sedih diwajahnya yang datar walau hanya sesaat.

**xxx**

**Lihat Aku!**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

1000% passion© Ai Miyutani

Lihat Aku!© Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu

**Pair:** SasoSaku implisit SasoKarin

**Pair:** Rate T

**Genre:** Romance sedikit hurt/comfort

**Warning:** AU, ooc, typo, aneh mungkin, dll

"Talk" berbicara

'Mind' berpikir

**Summary:**

Sakura hanya ingin orang yang disukainya melihatnya utuh. Tanpa harus melihat bayang seseorang yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri. Salahkah perasaan yang tersimpan untuk mantan tunangan kakaknya sendiri?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

****xxx****

Tiga tahun yang lalu Sakura bertemu dengan Akasuna Sasori laki-laki yang pertama kali disukainya. Seorang arsitektur yang telah memiliki nama. Waktu itu kakak perempuannya yang berbeda lima tahun dengan Sakura datang ke rumah dan memperkenalkan Sasori sebagai kekasihnya. Mengenalkannya pada Sakura yang baru saja duduk di bangku kelas I SMP.

"_Perkenalkan Sasori-kun, gadis manis ini adik perempuan kesayanganku. Namanya Namikaze Sakura."_

"_Apa yang Karin-nee, lakukan. Jangan peluk-peluk seenaknya," ujar Sakura kesal saar Karin memeluknya erat dan menempelkan pipinya pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura menahan kesal untuk tidak menjitak kepala kakaknya saat ini juga._

_Sedikit terkekeh pelan pemuda bernama Sasori melihat ulah kekasihnya. "Dia gadis yang manis, Karin. Salam kenal Sakura."_

"_Tentu saja, siapa dulu kakaknya, benarkan Sakura?"_

"_Karin-nee berisik."_

"_Haha … kalian benar-benar lucu ya. Aku senang punya adik secantik Sakura."_

Sejak saat itu, Sasori sering datang sekedar bertemu kakaknya ke rumah, membuat perasaan di dalam hati Sakura terus mekar layaknya bunga. Perasaan polos yang tercipta saat melihat senyuman Sasori. Saat mendengar pertunangan keduanya, Sakura sangat bersyukur karena bisa terus bersama dengan Sasori setidaknya melihat saja sudah cukup baginya tanpa harus memiliki pria Akasuna tersebut. Namun dua tahun yang lalu Karin-_nee_ mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggalkan Sasori sendirian di dunia ini.

Pagi ini Sasori datang lagi berkunjung ke rumah. Suatu kebiasaan yang baru dilakukannya sejak Karin-_nee _pergi. Bersembahyang dihadapan dupa kekasihnya yang ada di kediaman Namikaze. Sakura yang baru saja turun berhenti sejenak dan melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sakura, jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu begitu," ujar Kushina yang merupakan ibu Sakura dan Karin.

"_Kaa-san_?"

Wanita cantik berambut merah yang masih kelihatan muda diusianya yang menginjak kepala empat itu memukul pelan kepala Sakura. Membiarkan putri bungsunya meringis kesakitan. Kushina kemudian duduk dihadapan Sasori yang baru saja selesai mengirimkan do'a pada putrinya yang telah tiada.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasori-_kun_," ujar Kushina sembari menyajikan minuman dan makanan kecil kehadapan Sasori.

"Maaf merepotkan, bi."

"Tidak apa. Bibi senang Sasori-kun masih mau berkunjung kemari. Padahal …"

"Sudahlah bi. Semua sudah terjadi." Sasori menatap miris foto seorang gadis berambut sewarna Kushina yang berada di atas dupa. Potret kekasihnya. Seharusnya jika kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi saat ini mungkin Sasori tengah bersamanya menikmati morning tea di rumah mereka.

Sakura merasakan perasaan tak suka saat melihat wajah Sasori yang menatap foto kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam kepalan tangannya erat. Ia tahu akan sulit menggapai perasaan Sasori walau sudah lama semua berlalu. "Hari ini temani aku, lagi," ujar Sakura memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Sakura. Jangan merepotkan Sasori-_kun_."

"Tidak apa, bi. Lagi pula saya sudah berjanji pada Sakura."

Itu benar sejak seminggu yang lalu Sakura meminta Sasori untuk pura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Sebagai parter latihan selama musim libur sekolah. Menemani Sakura kemana pun Sakura mau.

"Bibi benar-benar minta maaf ya Sasori-_kun_."

"Tidak apa, bi. Lagi pula Sakura sudah saya anggap sebagai adik sendiri," ujar Sasori maklum. Karena pada dasarnya Sasori baik hati, tentu saja ia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sakura yang telah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Kebetulan dirinya juga senggang.

'Tak apa-apa dianggap adik. Aku juga beralasan menjadikannya sebagai partner latihanku. Hanya supaya aku bisa tetap bersamanya.'

"Bibi benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kematian Karin," ujar Kushina, matanya menatap kasihan pada sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. "Tapi bibi ingin kau juga bahagia Sasori-_kun_, janganlah terpaku hanya dengan masa lalumu."

"Terima kasih banyak bi, hanya saja saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya," ujar Sasori sopan. Dirinya tahu maksud mantan mertuanya tersebut. Sembari tersenyum maklum dirinya menanggapi perkataan wanita yang dianggapnya ibu itu.

Sakura mendengar dalam diam perbincangan ibu dan mantan kakak iparnya itu. Tak ingin ikut ke dalam pembicaraan berat tersebut. Emeraldnya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah foto yang berada di atas rak disampingnya. Sakura mengambil foto tersebut penuh dengan rasa rindu. Sebuah foto dengan dua orang dewasa dan satu gadis mungil ditengahnya. Foto terakhir Sakura bersama Karin dan Sasori. Saat mereka pulang dari pantai waktu itu.

"Karin-nee, maaf ya," ujar Sakura lirih tanpa bisa meredakan perasaanya pada pria berambut merah yang tengah memeluk kakaknya di dalam potret tersebut.

**Tapi pria yang selama dua tahun ini tak bisa melupakan kakakku, sangat sulit untuk kulepaskan**

"Ayo pergi. Sekarang mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang termenung sembari memegang sebuah foto.

'Kali ini tolong izinkan aku memeluknya ya, Karin-_nee_.'

Sakura lalu meletakkan foto tersebut dan berbalik menghadap pada Sasori. Menampilakan senyumannya. "Bioskop. Aku baru saja dapat tiket film horor terbaru," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Baik—"

"_Nee-chan_ ikut," ujar suara seorang bocah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berusia dua belas tahun yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sakura.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan sana ke sekolah," ujar Sakura pada adiknya yang telah siap menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Bhuu … _Nee-chan_ pelit."

_Tak._

"Kau itu harus sekolah bocah … jangan coba-coba membolos, dasar anak bandel."

"Huwaaa … _kaa-san, nee-chan_ seram." Bocah bernama Naruto itu lalu berlari, bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya. Takut menghadapai Sakura yang mulai bersiap hendak menjintaknya lagi.

"Hentikan Sakura. Jangan kebiasaan menjitak kepala Naruto begitu."

"Che. Dasar anak manja," ujar Sakura bersiap hendak melayangkan tangannya karena melihat Naruto yang meledeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Namun kepalan tangan tersebut tak jadi mencapai targetnya, bukan karena tangan kaa-sannya melainkan … Sasori? Sakura benar-benar melupakan kalau Sasori masih berada di ruangan ini. Sedikit memerah wajahnya menahan malu karena sudah memperlihatkan kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto.

"Sudah, ayo berangkat," ajak Sasori melepaskan tangannya yang menaut tangan Sakura. "Kami berangkat bi, sampai jumpa nanti Naruto."

"Daaah … Sasori-_nii_. Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya."

**xxx**

"Kau yakin, Sakura?" tanya Sasori untuk kesekian kali.

"Iya. Berapa kali harus kukatakan iya, Sasori."

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di depan sebuah bioskop di tengah kota. Dari tadi Sasori mencoba mengkonfirmasi keputusan Sakura yang masih bersikukuh menonton film horor yang didapatkannya. Padahal Sasori tahu gadis yang lahir pada saat sakura bersemi ini sangat takut pada film sejenis ini. Sasori sedikit memijit pangkal hidungnya menghadapi sifat keras kepala Sakura.

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika nanti kau menjerit ketakutan di dalam, Sakura."

"Iya, bawel." Sakura lalu mengikuti langkah Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop sepertinya lima menit lagi pemutaran filmnya di mulai.

**Tahukan kau Sasori kenapa aku memilih film ini? Karena kutahu kau menyukainya.**

Sakura lalu duduk di samping Sasori. Suasana gelap di dalam sana membuat Sakura mulai merasa ketakutan. Sejak dulu Sakura memang membenci tempat yang gelap. Tempat yang selalu membuatnya merasa sendiri. Diremasnya kedua tangannya di depan lutut. Sedikit mengurangi rasa takut yang dirasanya. Padahal filmnya belum di putar, tapi Sakura sudah berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana kalau sudah, bisa dipastikan Sakura akan menjerit ketakutan dan membuat semua pengunjung melotot tajam padanya. Tidak! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruk yang bersileweran dikepalanya.

'Benarkah dugaanku.'

Awalnya Sasori tak menyangka hari ini Sakura akan mengajaknya ke bioskop padahal seingatnya Karin pernah mengatakan Sakura benci kegelapan karena tak sengaja pernah terkurung di gudang. Dan tentu saja gadis buble gum ini selalu menghindari tempat-tempat bernuansa gelap. Melihat Sakura yang mulai ketakutan sendiri sepertinya Sasori rada tak tega juga.

"Pegang saja tanganku, kalau kau takut Sakura," ujar Sasori menyodorkan tangan kirinya pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap tak percaya atas saran Sasori. Dadanya berdebar keras lagi, sepertinya kekacauan sudah terjadi di sistem otaknya, terbukti dari tak ada satu pun ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Perlahan Sakura menautkan jarinya pada Sasori membiarkan rasa hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Membiarkan perasaanya membucah tak terkira.

Sakura masih saja menatap wajah Sasori selama pemutaran film. Hanya dengan berbekal cahaya temaram dari layar Sakura tetap bisa melihat wajah pria dewasa tersebut dengan baik. Karena sudah sejak lama wajah itu terpatri kuat dalam ingatannya. Bahkan bila cahaya menghilang pun Sakura tetap bisa melukis wajah Sasori di dalam pikirannya.

**Suka … Aku sangat menyukaimu Sasori …**

"A—aku mau ke toilet sebentar," ujar Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tengah cerita. Dari tadi tak sedikit pun adegan film berhasil ditangkapnya. Keberadaan Sasori disampingnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari ketakutannya. Pikirannya penuh dengan Sasori, hanya Sasori.

Sakura merapikan pakaiannya sedikit di dalam toilet. Sakura menatap ke cermin, melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang yang mengenakan stelan baju tanpa lengan dilampir sebuah blazer tipis dan dengan rok pendek lima belas centi di atas lutut. Padahal di musim dingin ini angin bertiup cukup kencang, namun Sakura nekad menggunakan pakaian yang bahkan tak bisa melindunginya dari dinginnya tiupan angin. Tadinya Sakura berniat membuat Sasori terkesan dengan berpenampilan dewasa dan sebanding untuk berjalan bersama, tapi Sasori tak mengomentari apa pun bahkan melihatnya pun tidak. 'Apa aku bisa memenangkan hatinya, Karin-nee?'

"Hatsyim!" Sepertinya Sakura mulai merasakan kedinginan. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bereaksi.

_Tok … tok …_

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasori? Sakura segera menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh dimatanya. Sedikit menepukkan bedak tipis kewajahnya dan memoles lip balm kebibirnya. Sakura kemudian keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Sasori yang tengah menatapnya khawatir di depan pintu. Tak menyangka pria itu akan menyusulnya ke toilet.

"Gomen, aku lama."

"Tak apa," ujar Sasori lalu berjalan di depan Sakura, menyampirkan kedua tangannya pada kantong celananya.

Sakura lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasori. Namun kakinya berhenti saat menyadari arah yang di ambil oleh Sasori bukan menuju ruang tempat mereka menonton semula.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali, sayang bukan filmnya masih belum selesai dan ini pemutaran perdananya."

Sasori hanya terkekeh kecil. "Aku bisa menontonnya sendiri nanti saat kasetnya keluar. Lagi pula aku tak mau membuat seorang gadis manis ketakutan di dalam sana."

"Ugh. Jangan menggodaku _baka_-Sasori," ujar Sakura kesal demi siapa juga Sakura harus nekad menonton film yang paling dibencinya ini.

"Aku bercanda Sakura, sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu nanti kubelikan es krim."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sasori. Lagi pula ini musim dingin seharusnya kau tahu itu."

"Kalau kau tahu lain kali jangan keluar dengan pakaian begini, Sakura," ujar Sasori menatap lembut pada Sakura lalu berdiri persis berjarak hanya setengah langkah. Sasori kemudian mengalungkan syal yang dipakainya ke leher Sakura. "Kau bisa sakit," tambahnya lagi.

Emeral Sakura menatap tak percaya saat lehernya merasa nyaman dengan adanya syal dari Sasori. Bukannya Sasori tak mengacuhkannya dari tadi. Ternyata beginilah cara Sasori memperhatikannya. Semua kelembutan yang diberikan langsung untuknya. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah saat merasakan wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan detak jantungnya kini sudah mengalahkan kecepatan lari mantan juara atletik.

"Apa kau tak sadar banyak pria yang melihatmu dengan pandangan mesum tadi."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap bingung pada lirihan kata yang baru saja tertangkap dalam gendang telinganya, walau pelan tapi Sakura yakin mendengar perkataan Sasori yang terbersit rasa cemburu yang implisit di dalam sana. Sebuah senyuman manis bertengger dibibirnya.

"Kau mau makan apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori mengalihkan perhatian Sakura setelah menyelesaikan simpulan pada syal yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Ng … Kari mungkin," jawab Sakura sewajarnya dengan sedikit bergetar. Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa dingin. Apa lagi posisi mereka yang saat ini di luar gedung. Berbeda dengan di dalam yang penuh dengan penghangat.

Sasori yang menyadari kondisi tubuh Sakura sejenak berpikir kemana tempat yang cocok. "Begitu ya? Pilihan yang bagus, ayo pergi."

Sasori kemudian mengendari mobil crv berwarna hitam miliknya. Perjalanan agak terasa lambat karena salju yang mulai turun, apa lagi di bulan februari begini. Bahkan di beberapa wilayah jepang ada daerah yang sudah terkubur salju.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura heran saat mereka melintasi jalanan dan tak berhenti pada restoran yang menyajikan makanan yang diminta Sakura.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan merasakan kari terenak yang pernah ada."

"Heh?"

…

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya saat melihat dimana dirinya berada. Duduk manis disebuah ruangan dengan penghangat. Dekorasi ruangan yang begitu sederhana dengan cat tembok berwarna lembayung. Meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi. Sebuah tv dan tumpukan kaset dvd. Kulkas. Buku-buku. Sejak kapan sebuah restoran bernuansa begini?

Tidak. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah restoran apa lagi tempat makan. Sasori mengajaknya ke apartemen miliknya. Apa maksud Sasori membawanya kemari, apa dia berniat menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya? Pikiran Sakura mulai berjalan-jalan entah kemana tanpa pembatas. Membuat jantungnya kembali berolahraga ringan.

"Ini. Makanlah."

Sakura terperangah saat melihat kepulan uap panas dari makanan yang dihidangkan Sasori. Nasi kari yang kelihatan begitu lezat.

"Kau memasaknya sendiri, Sasori?"

"Begitulah. Karin pernah mengajarkannya untukku, kebetulan masih ada sisa kemarin malam. Tenang saja aku bisa menjamin rasanya."

Karin-_nee_? Sampai kapan pun aku tak bisa menang darimu nee-san … aku bahkan tak bisa memasak sebaik ini. Masuk dapur hanya akan meledakkannya saja dan membuat _kaa-san_ akhirnya melarangku memasak. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk dan menggantikamu dihatinya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Apa tak enak?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Disendokkannya perlahan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa yang begitu dikenalnya menyebar. Rasa kari yang selalu dibuat _nee-san_nya di rumah. Walau sedikit berbeda namun rasanya tetap sama. Enak.

Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sepertinya menikmati karya masakannya. Sasori melengkungkan bibirnya puas. "Syukurlah kau suka. Aku harus berusaha keras untuk bisa menyamai rasa yang sama. Kau pasti bisa merasakannya Sakura?" uajr Sasori bangga sembari mengacak rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura tak lagi menjawab perkataan Sasori. Perasaannya sesak tiap kali melihat wajah bahagia Sasori yang menyebut nama kakak perempuannya.

Sampai kapan kau terus mengenangnya Sasori. Tak bisakah sedikit saja palingkan perhatianmu padaku. Aku tak ingin dianggap hanya sebagai adik dari orang yang kau sayangi. Aku ingin menggantikan kehadiranya untukmu. Aku ingin berada disisimu sebagai kekasihmu.

Sakura lalu menyambar sebotol sake yang tak jauh dari tangannya. Sake milik Sasori. Dan menenggaknya habis. Membuat Sasori membelalak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sakura dan mengambil botol sake yang sudah kosong dari tangan Sakura. Menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau sudah mabuk Sakura," ujar Sasori saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah merah padam karena efek minuman. Bagaimana pun juga Sasori tak menginginkan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Bisa-bisa dirinya dibunuh bibi Kushina karena sudah membuat putrinya mabuk berat.

"Aku … tak mau pulang." Sakura bergerak memerangkap Sasori dalam pelukannya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasori.

**Kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu, apa kau akan membenciku, Sasori?**

"Begitu, ya?" Sasori menggantung kalimatnya di udara. Menghilangkan arti lain dari ucapan Sakura yang sempat terlintas dibenaknya. "Baiklah kau tiduran saja lima belas menit baru akan kuantar pulang. Mungkin kau masih merasa pusing Sakura." Sasori melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan membimbingnya ke ranjang dikamarnya. "Aku akan menelpon bibi Kushina."

'Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku Sasori.'

"Aku menyukaimu Sasori." Sakura memeluk erat lagi tubuh Sasori yang tak sempat berdiri. "Aku berbohong saat mengatakan kencan ini sebagai latihan … sebenarnya aku ingin selalu berada disisimu," bisik Sakura ditelinga Sasori.

"Aku tahu."

"Hah?" Sakura menatap tak percaya pada manik kecoklatan milik Sasori. Berharap apa yang didengarnya barusan bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka.

"Ini semua tanggung jawabku. Sebenarnya selama ini aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu. Tapi … selama ini aku terlanjur menganggapmu sebagai adik, Sakura." Sasori lalu secara perlahan melepaskan tangan Sakura dari tubuhnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sasori." Sakura menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dimatanya. Saat ini tak waktu untuk Sakura menyerah. 'Karena kau terlalu baik padaku. Aku tak bisa mundur dan mengenyahkan perasaan ini. Kumohon Sasori jangan menolakku.'

"Padahal sebelumnya aku lebih menyukaimu menjadi adikku …"

"Apa?"

"… tapi sekarang aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Sakura," ujar Sasori sembari menatap emeral milik Sakura langsung. Tengannya terjulur menyentuh helaian pink milik Sakura yang menutupi matanya. Mengelus pelan pipi putih Sakura. Dan menghirup aroma _cherry _yang selalu berada di tubuh Sakura.

**Aku pikir tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Selalu seperti asap, meskipun disentuh tapi tak bisa hilang.**

"Aku tak mau pulang, Sasori."

Sasori sedikit berdebar saat mendengar kalimat yang sama keluar dari gadis kecil miliknya. Ia lalu menyentuh lembut bibir Sakura dengan ujung jempolnya. Menghadapkan emerald milik Sakura dengan hazel miliknya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Menutup matanya dan mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"_Perkenalkan Sasori-kun, gadis manis ini adik perempuan kesayanganku. Namanya Namikaze Sakura."_

_Sheet …_

Sasori segera mendorong Sakura pelan saat hampir sedikit lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang semula berada di pundak Sakura. Sasori menahan sesak saat mengingat status gadis yang hampir dipeluknya ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Sakura."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Apa yang salah dengan semua ini mengapa tiba-tiba Sasori menghentikannya.

Sasori hanya berdiri membelakangi Sakura tak berani menatap emerald milik gadis itu. "Sakura … umurmu masih enam belas tahun. Sebaiknya cari pengalaman cinta sebanyak-banyaknya dulu."

"A—apa maksudmu, Sasori?"

"Karena selama ini berada didekatku, kau berilusi kalau kau menyukaiku," ujar Sasori datar tangannya mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyampirnya pada bibirnya. Meraih sebuah pematik dan menyalakannya. "Apa lagi usia kita berbeda delapan tahu."

Fyuusshh ... asap berwarna putih keluar bersama udara yang ditiupkan Sasori keluar.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya. Soalnya selama ini aku—"

"—Tak bisa! Karena kau adikku, Sakura!"

Sakura terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sasori, air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sasori menutup matanya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari tubuhnya dalam bentuk kumpulan gas. "Aku tak bisa berpacaran dengan adik mantan tunanganku. Kau paham itu Sakura," ujar Sasori lalu keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura. "Aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi, Sakura."

Aku tak paham Sasori. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus jadi adik? Kenapa aku harus jadi adik Karin-_nee_ yang merupakan kekasihmu Sasori. Kenapa?

**Aku tahu kalau semua akan jadi begini. Tapi kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Sasori?**

****xxx**  
><strong>

**A/N**: Bagaimana? Oke … jangan bunuh Mizu karena udah buat fict aneh untuk valentine seperti ini. Entah kenapa ada ide membuat fict begini dengan adaptasi sedikit dari sebuah manga. Dan ini Mizu kerjakan enam jam nonstop. Gila gak, baru kali ini buat OS sepanjang ini. Makanya Mizu pecah jadi twoshot yang bakal diupdate besok.

Ya sudahlah, apa pun yang terjadi … terjadilah hehehe …

Fict ini Mizu persembahin buat FC SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom di FB gomen ya, rada gaje gene ternyata Mizu belum bisa benar buat main pair SasoSaku#nundukdalamdalam.

Boleh Mizu pendapatnya dengan review dikotak biru di bawah Minna? Konkrit, kritik, dan saran dinantikan.

**-Mizu-**


	2. Chapter 2

Akasuna Sasori, pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu termenung di atas ranjang di kamarnya. Menghisap nikotin di dalam batangan rokok sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk asap ke udara, tak memperdulikan bila suatu saat tumpukan benda berbahaya itu akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti.

Dirinya sedang memikirkan seorang gadis, bukan … bukan gadis, namun seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Adik berambut merah muda, bermata emerald, berkulit putih, dengan senyuman yang selalu diingat Sasori. Sasori mengutuk pelan sikapnya yang membuat emerald milik Sakura menumpahkan cairan tak bewarna berasa asin.

"Sial!" Bagaimana bisa dirinya melontarkan kata-kata sekejam itu pada Sakura. Tidak, apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah salah. Sasori tahu pasti kalau perasaan Sakura tak main-main, hanya saja bisakah dirinya menerima perasaan yang begitu tulus untuknya sementara hatinya masih memikirkan seseorang yang lain. Gadis lain yang telah tiada dan juga kakak Sakura. Ini tidaklah adil untuk Sakura.

Sasori menghentakkan kepalanya ringan kebelakang, membentur dinding kamarnya. Sedikit percakapan kecil dengan bibi Kushina terngiang dibenaknya. Pengganti. Tidak Sasori tak bisa menganggapnya Sakura sebagai pengganti siapa pun. Karena sejak awal Sasori sudah tahu kalau Sakura sudah menempati hatinya sejak dirinya pertama kali bertemu, dan sekarang rasa itu sudah sedikit berubah saat Sasori kehilangan gadisnya. Perasaanya semakin membesar pada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Bahkan kemarin Sasori berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok beberapa pria yang melihat lancang menatap Sakura. Entah sejak kapan gadis kecil yang dulu baru masuk SMP kini telah berubah menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik dan mampu memikat Sasori. Tapi Sasori tak yakin bisa membahagiakan Sakura dengan semua kebimbangan ini. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Karin? Bolehkah kali ini aku memeluk Sakura sebagai kekasihku."

**xxx**

**Lihat Aku!**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

1000% passion© Ai Miyutani

Lihat Aku!© Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu

**Pair:** SasoSaku, implisit SasoKarin

**Pair:** Rate T

**Genre:** Romance sedikit hurt/comfort

**Warning:** AU, ooc, typo, aneh mungkin, dll

"Talk" berbicara

'Mind' berpikir

**Summary:**

Sakura hanya ingin orang yang disukainya melihatnya utuh. Tanpa harus melihat bayang seseorang yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri. Salahkah perasaan yang tersimpan untuk mantan tunangan kakaknya sendiri?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**xxx**

"Sakura? Kenapa ada di rumah? Tak ada acara keluar?" tanya Kushina heran saat melihat putri bungsunya berada di rumah pada hari ini. Dirinya lalu duduk di samping putrinya. Duduk ditepi ranjang milik Sakura.

"_Kaa-san_?" Sakura hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimut. Menyisakan kepalanya diluar, membelakangi Kushina.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kushina lagi, mengusap pelan dahi Sakura. Tak biasanya Sakura yang selalu tersenyum hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar seharian. Namun Sakura masih diam saja masih belum berniat mengubah posisinya.

"Lo? _Nee-chan_ di rumah? Lagi sakit ya?" tanya Naruto yang heran kakak perempuannya ada di rumah pada jam segini. Biasanya juga keluar dengan Sasori. Naruto kemudian naik keatas tempat tidur dan menyentuh pelan dahi kakaknya. "Tidak panas kok. Apa jangan-jangan nee-chan lagi patah hati ya?"

_Tak._

"Sakit _nee-chan_ …" ujar Naruto saat kepala dijitak tanpa perikemanusiaan oleh Sakura. Kalau moodnya sedang buruk tenaga Sakura memang kadang menggila.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _baka_-Naru. Sana pergi sekolah," ujar Sakura ketus pada Naruto. Menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada orang yang salah.

Bukannya takut Naruto malah memeletkan lidahnya kesal ke arah Sakura. "Dasar _nee-chan_ jelek. Pantas saja jodohnya jauh. Weeeks"

_Twich._

Sakura merasakan darahnya naik ke kepala saat mendengar perkataan Naruto ingin rasanya menghajar kepala pirang itu jika saja Naruto tidak keburu melarikan diri dari kamar Sakura. Kali ini candaan adik pirangnya itu terlalu tepat sasaran.

Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakkan Sakura dan Naruto. "Sudahlah jangan diladeni terus adikmu Sakura."

"Habis, bocah pirang itu menyebalkan _kaa-san_."

"Bagaimana pun juga dia adikmu kan?"

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Adik? Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Seandainya saja Sakura hanya anak tunggal mungkin kejadiannya tak akan jadi begini. _Plak_. Sakura menampar sendiri pikiran hina yang baru saja mampir diotaknya, bagaimana dia tega menghapus keberadaan kakak perempuannya yang sudah tiada.

"_Kaa … san_."

"Ya?" tanya Kushina mendengar lirihan pelan Sakura dilihatnya Sakura sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun ragu-ragu. Mungkin putrinya butuh sedikit teman bicaranya. "Keberatan untuk bercerita pada _kaa-san_?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Tak ada salahnya bukan menceritakan semuanya, lagi pula _kaa-san_nya pasti bisa memberikan solusi yang baik.

…

"Begitukah?" ujar Kushina setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tak terbersit sedikit pun keterkejutan saat Sakura mengatakan menyukai Sasori yang merupakan mantan tunangan putri sulungnya. Sejak pertama melihat bagaimana sikap Sakura pada Sasori, Kushina sudah bisa menduganya. Apa lagi sejak Karin tiada, perasaan Sakura mungkin sudah tak terbendung lagi. Sebenarnya Kushina sedikit berharap Sasori mau menikahi Sakura, karena bagaimana pun juga wanita yang telah melahirkan tiga anak tersebut sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada kepribadian Sasori dan menginginkannya masuk ke dalam keluarga Namikaze.

"Sakura apa kau tahu mengapa banyak gadis yang mengungkapkan perasaanya pada tanggal empat belas februari?"

Kushina tertawa pelan melihat raut bingung Sakura, sejak dulu putrinya yang satu ini memang tergolong cuek dengan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan seorang gadis. Bahkan mungkin Sakura tak tahu apa itu valentine.

"Bulan februari juga dikatakan bulan penuh cinta. Karena di bulan inilah berbagai keajaiban cinta bisa terjadi, hanya saja … kau butuh keberanian yang besar untuk bisa mendapatkannya."

"Maksud _kaa-san_, harus ada usaha dulu baru kita bisa petik hasilnya?"

"Seperti itulah, tapi lebih tepatnya … perasaan penuh cintalah yang bisa memberikan keajaiban. Keberaniamu menyatakannya. Usaha keras menggapainya. Dan juga perasaan untuk menerima semua hasil kerja kerasmu." Kushina menatap Sakura dengan pebuh kehangatan sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Keajaiban bukan tercipta karena kebetulan … namun karena usaha dari tanganmu sendiri, sayang … gagal sekali bukan berarti kau harus menyerah bukan? Yang terpenting kepercayaan di dalam hatimu," ujar Kushina panjang lebar berharap putrinya mengerti.

"_Kaa-san_ benar. Kepercayaan dihatiku kalau semua perasaanku bisa mencapai hatinya, begitukan kaa-san?"

"Anak pintar." Kushina tersenyum lembut saat melihat senyum Sakura yang mulai merekah.

"_Kaa-san_ mau membantuku?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang tak sekelam tadi, sepertinya Sakura sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya."Tentu saja, sayang."

"Ayo, ikut aku ke dapur."

Sakura segera menarik kaa-sannya ke dapur dan berniat melakukan rencananya. Berharap kali ini usahanya berhasil. Sepertinya kemarin masih ada sisa coklat yang bisa diubahnya menjadi cake coklat. Dengan bantuan kaa-sannya Sakura yakin hasilnya pasti bagus. Kalau hanya dengan kemapuan Sakura, lebih baik tidak usah saja. Dari pada nantinya harus mengirim Sasori ke rumah sakit karena memakan coklat buatannya yang rasanya mengerikan.

…

Saat ini Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sasori. Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah tas kertas kecil berisi kejutan untuk Sasori. Sedikit mengambil napas, Sakura mulai menekan tombol bel. Berharap penghuninya masih ada di rumah saat ini.

_Ting … tong …_

Hampir dua menit Sakura menunggu tapi tak ada seorang pun yang keluar. Berpikir kalau tak ada orang di rumah Sakura berniat pulang saja dan menemui Sasori nanti. Namun bunyi putaran kunci membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Sia—Sakura? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasori heran tak menyangka Sakura kan menemuinya lagi. Sedikit canggung setelah kejadian terakhir kali Sakura menemuinya. Namun lawan bicaranya masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan gadis bermata emeral itu masih membatu di depan Sasori.

Sakura sedikit tertegun Saat melihat Sasori dalam balutan kaos tipis begini dengan rambut yang masih basah. Mungkinkah tadi ia sedang mandi? Rambut yang biasanya sedikit berdiri sekarang turun karena menahan beban air, menambah kesan lain dibenak Sakura. Walau sesaat akhirnya Sakura berhasil keluar dari dunia imajinasinya. "A—aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Sakura menyodorkan tas kertas kecil berwarna biru pada Sasori.

Sasori menerima pemberian Sakura dengan rasa heran. Jangan katakan isinya juga sama dengan sesuatu yang juga diterimanya dari beberapa teman wanitanya. Tak mungkin Sasori tak mengerti maksud pemberian seorang gadis pada hari ini. Apa lagi melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah, dan Sasor yakin ini bukan karena efek angin musim dingin yang bertiup.

"Sakura ini …" Sasori tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya saat apa yang dipikirkannya ternyata benar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasori." Sakura berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasori menatap langsung pada pria yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya itu. Ini pertaruhan terakhir, jika Sasori benar jodohnya maka di hari penuh kasih sayang ini Sakura akan mendapatkanya, jika tidak …

"Maaf … Sakura aku …" Sasori hanya menjawab dalam keheningan sesaat, membuat Sakura serasa ingin menangis mendengarnya. Beginikah akhir dari perasaan Sakura. Beginikah akhir usahanya. Beginikah jawaban dari perasaanya selama tiga tahun ini?

"Begitukah? Ternyata aku ditolak lagi? … Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi Sasori-_nii._" Sakura membungkuk pelan kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terpaku. Menyembunyikan cairan asin yang mungkin akan tumpah sebanyaknya. Berhenti sejenak mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya."Mungkin perkataan Sasori-_nii_ benar lebih baik aku mencari pengalaman cinta sebanyak-banyaknya. Selamat tinggal," ujar Sakura membungkuk sesaat sebelum menghilang dibalik salju yang mulai turun.

Sasori hanya bisa menatap dalam diam kepergian Sakura gadis itu telah menyerah memanggilnya dengan panggilan _nii_ yang artinya kakak. Mata milik Sasori menatap nanar pada sekotak coklat ditangannya. Bukti usaha Sakura padanya. Apa lagi tadi tak sengaja dilihatnya kesepuluh jari Sakura yang diplester. Bukan tanpa alasan terciptanya luka sebanyak itu, dan Sasori tahu dari mana.

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya dan menariknya pelan. Tak diperdulikannya rasa sakit yang mungkin ada. Menyakiti perasaan Sakura itu untuk kesekian kali sudah lebih cukup untuk membuatnya hancur. Bukan begini akhir yang diinginkan Sasori. Sama sekali bukan. Mengapa dirinya begitu takut hanya untuk membalas uluran tangan gadis itu yang ingin masuk sebagai kekasihnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya salah, dirinya pikir dengan membiarkan Sakura bebas akan membuatnya senang dari pada harus mengikat gadis yang baru mengenal dunia itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya atau mungkin akan berubah menjadi calon istrinya.

Kali ini jika Sasori benar-benar melepaskannya Sakura pasti tak akan pernah kembali.

"Hontouni, Gomenasai Sakura."

…

"Forehead! Apa yang kau lakukan menyeretku begini?"

"Sudahlah Pig, temaniku hanya hari ini yah, kumohon."

"Kau aneh. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang berponytail tersebut. Tak biasanya Sakura mengajaknya hang-out. Tadi saat sedang menyiram bunga di rumah, tiba-tiba saja Sakura muncul dan membawanya pergi tanpa pamit pada orang tuanya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat gadis cantik pemilik aquamarine terus saja bertanya. Apa yang membuat sahabat baiknya begitu aneh begini.

"Carikan aku kekasih sekarang juga."

Okeh kali ini gadis yang dipanggil pig ini harus memeriksakan kepala Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat. "Hah? Kau gila Sakura."

"Tidak, Ino kumohon bantu aku menghilangkan perasaan ini," isak Sakura pelan. Rasanya terlalu sakit menahan semua perasaan yang ternyata tak juag bisa tersampaikan. 'Keajaiban itu tak datang padaku kaa-san.' Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan memohon hanya gadis inilah yang mungkin bisa membantunya. "Ayolah Ino, aku tak mau menghabiskan hari valentineku hanya dengan berdiam diri di rumah."

"Bukannya kau selalu menolak saat kuajak goukon? Kenapa sekarang malah begini?" tanya Ino tak habis pikir. Sejak kapan Sakura peduli dengan yang namanya kekasih.

"Hanya sebentar saja, Ino sebentar saja."

Ino akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan Sakura. Ia lalu menghubungi beberapa kenalan yang mungkin bisa menjadi calon kekasih Sakura. Menemani Sakura dalam goukon dadakan yang diadakannya hingga malam hari.

…

"Ayo selanjutnya kita ke karaoke."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir takut Sakura mabuk karena tadi Sakura minum cukup banyak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino … jangan terlalu khawatir begitu."

Ino tak begitu saja percaya. Bagaimana mungkin percaya kalau Sakura saja sudah mulai tak bisa berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang memerah begitu.

"Sakura … bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita ngobrol berdua?" Seorang pemuda berambut putih tampak mendekati Sakura dan Ino. Salah seorang dari anggota goukon dadakan tadi.

"Boleh saja, ayo."

"Kau yakin Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir bagaimana pun juga, keadaan Sakura ini tak menjanjikan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja. Lebih baik kau pulang, Ino … lagi pula malam ini kau ada janji dengan Sai bukan?"

Berpikir sejenak Ino lalu memutuskan pergi. Karena bagaimana pun juga dirinya juga memiliki acara sendiri malam ini. Setelah menitipkan Sakura pada kenalannya Ino pamit pulang. Kini tinggallah Sakura dan pemuda berambut putih dengan gigi tajam bak ikan hiu hanya berdua.

"Kau yakin kita akan ngobrol di sini?" tanya Sakura tak yakin sembari menunjuk gedung di depan mereka. Sebuah gedung dengan cahaya menyilaukan mata. Sebuah love hotel.

"Tentu saja, bukankah ini sudah biasa untukmu Sakura?" tanya pemuda tersebut tertawa menampakan giginya yang tajam dan berderet rapi.

"Aneh Sekali," ujar Sakura kemudian berubah pikiran dan berniat pergi. Mana ada seseorang ngobrol di dalam sebuha hotel. Adanya juga obrolan yang akan berakhir di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi tidak bersemangat begitu, Sakura?" tanyanya heran. Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat awalnya. Lagi pula apa yang aneh dengan perkatannya.

Sakura baru saja akan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berbicara, namun matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi untuknya dan tengah berjalan melintasi Sakura. Seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini, apa lagi dengan kondisi Sakura sekarang. Sasori?

"Sakura?" tanya Sasori heran melihat Sakura di tengah kota. Dikiranya Sakura sudah kembali ke rumahnya saat beranjak pergi dari apartemennya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malan begini, Sakura?"

"Sakura ayo masuk ke hotelnya jadi tidak?" ujar pemuda beriris violet tersebut menyusul langkah Sakura. Dan berdiri disamping gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Mengacuhkan seorang pria yang tengah menjadi lawan bicara Sakura saat ini.

Sasori menahan amarah yang tanpa disadarinya keluar saat mendengarnya. Apa lagi melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu merah. Apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Sasori rasanya ingin menghajar pemuda ingusan ini sekarang juga. Namun rasional Sasori masih berjalan dan mengurungkan niatnya. Matanya kemudian memandang kecewa pada Sakura.

"Ti—tidak ini bukan seperti yang kau kira Sasori," sanggah Sakura tak ingin membuat pria yang dicintainya itu salah paham. Mencoba menjelaskan semua tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sasori.

_Tap … tap …_

Namun Sasori telah melangkahkan kakiknya menjauh dari Sakura tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Membuat emeral Sakura meneteskan air matanya lagi. Matanya menatap sedih pada punggung Sasori yang menjauh. Meninggalkannya dalam semua kekecewaan ini. Padahal Sakura berharap punggung itu akan berbalik dan menggandeng tangannya lagi. Namun semua terlalu jauh di dalam sebuah harapan kosong Sakura.

"Ayo masuk." Sakura segera menggandeng tangan pemuda seusianya itu. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Kau yakin Sakura?" tanyanya heran melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi berubah-ubah pilihan. "Yakin mau masuk?"

"Iya." Sakura menjawabnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Baginya kini tak ada harapan lagi. Semua benar-benar sudah usai. Bahkan Sasori tak akan melihatnya lagi walau sebagai seorang adik. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke tanah. Dia membuangmu, Sakura. Dan dia tak akan pernah kembali

**Tak apa-apa. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Karena tak ada yang akan berubah walau apa pun yang akan kulakukan saat ini.**

Sasori berhenti melangkah sekitar lima meter dari hadapan Sakura. Jauh dari pandangan manik emerald gadis itu, tersembunyi diantara lautan manusia yang tengah merayakan sebuah hari kasih sayang. Bathinnya berkecamuk antara apa dan tidak harus dilakukannya saat ini. Haruskah melarang Sakura melakukan apa pun yang dia mau dengan pemuda itu, padahal dirinya sendiri yang meminta Sakura mencari pengalaman. Tapi bukan pengalaman begitu yang dimaksudnya. Gadis itu pasti salah paham dengan sikapnya yang mengacuhkan dan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarakan gadis itu menjelasakan semuanya. Namun melihat wajah memelas Sakura tadi sudah cukup menjadikan alasan Sasori untuk melakukan ini. Dia yakin kalau mata gadis itu sedang meminta uluran tangannya. "Arrrggghhh … sudah cukup. Aku tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi nanti."

Sasori lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Bukan menjauh, namun kembali mendekati posisi Sakura yang tengah digandeng seseorang hendak masuk ke sebuah gedung yang banyak disediakan disekitar sini.

_Greb._

"Waktu bermain buat anak-anak sudah habis,"ujar Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung dari belakang Sakura memeluknya erat dan melepaskan tangan pemuda tersebut dari lengan Sakura. Sasori menatap lawan bicaranya tajam dan memberikan bonus deathglare terbaik yang dia punya. "Maaf yah, gadis ini kuambil," ujarnya segera menarik Sakura pergi menjauhi kawasan hotel. Membiarkan bocah pasangan Sakura tersebut mengomel kesal karena tindakannya.

**Kenapa Sasori? Kenapa kau kembali? **

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sasori? Padahal aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan cinta yang baru. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Ini bukan urusanmu lagi!" Sakura hanya bisa berteriak marah pada Sasori. Untung saja saat ini mereka berdua berada di tempat yang sepi jadi tak ada yan terganggu dengan suara keras Sakura.

**Kalau diperlakukan seperti ini … Aku jadi tak bisa menyerahkan**

Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras menahan agar Sasori tak bisa melihat kelemahan dirinya. Menahan air matanya untuk kembali lagi. "Kau tak mau karena aku adik kakakku, kan?" ujar Sakura pelan dibalik rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau adik yang sangat kusayangi, Sakura …" Sasori lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengangkat—menggendong— gadis pemilik rambut sewarna bunga di musim semi tersebut ke udara

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut saat merasakan tempatnya berpijak menghilang dan mendapati wajah Sasori yang posisinya dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau pasti ingin bahagia seratus persen … dua ratus persen … dan lebih banyak lagi kan?" ujar Sasori memandang langsung pada kilau emeral milik Sakura yang sangat disukainya. "… Makanya karena usiamu baru enam belas tahun … aku sebenarnya tak mau mengikatmu ..." Lagi Sasori menggantung kalimatnya. "… Tapi aku gagal Sakura, aku gagal karena aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak bisa menjauh darimu."

… Dan aku tak ingin siapa pun menyentuhmu, seperti tadi.' Tambah Sasori dalam hati.

_Tes … tes …_

Air mata Sakura turun dengan derasnya membasahi hingga ke wajah Sasori. Bagaimana bisa pria ini bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah tenang begini. Sesuatu yang telah lama Sakura tunggu.

"Dasar Sasori-_baka_! Apa kau tak bisa mengerti perasaanku selama ini?" teriak Sakura keras tak peduli jika Sasori akan kehilangan pendengarannya mendadaka. Hatinya terlalu bahagia. Kesal dan haru yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sakura lalu meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Sasori. Membiarkan pria itu merasakan bagaimana perasaanya pada Sasori. Menyalurkan semua rasa yang selama ini tersimpan dihatinya. Agar pria bodoh itu tak lagi salah paham dan selalu memikirkan semuanya sendiri. Sasori melebarkan matanya saat merasakan daging lembut menyentuh bibirnya, lalu menutup matanya pelan merasakan rasa cherri dari gadis mantan adik iparnya, tidak mungkin akan segera beralih menjadi calon istrinya.

"Aku … asal ada kau disisiku, aku merasa seribu persen bahagia … Sasori," ujar Sakura tersenyum manis pada pria yang kini beralih menjadi kekasihnya. Sesaat setelah mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Sasori.

Sasori juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Sakura namun yang pasti kehadiran gadis ini akan selalu mengisi tempat terpenting dihatinya. Baginya Sakura adalah satu hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sasori tersenyum tipis pada Sakura lalu menarik kepala Sakura lagi dan membiarkan sebuah ciuman tercipta untuk kesekian kali. Biarkanlah saat ini perasaanya menyatu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kali.

**Ya, cukup dengan kau ada disisiku Sasori aku pasti akan bahagia. **

"Berminat menjadi nyonya Akasuna Sakura?" goda Sasori saat melihat wajah Sakura yang masih merona karena ciuman mereka barusan.

"Tentu saja, Sasori-_koi,_" jawab Sakura cepat dan memeluk pria berambut merah tersebut erat. Mengikatnya kuat dengan sebuah pelukan agar tak melepaskannya lagi. Melesakkan kepalanya pada helai kemerahan milik Sasori.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori … sekarang dan selamanya."

'Bolehkan sekarang aku yang mendampinginya, Karin-nee? Aku pasti akan membahagiakannya selamanya.'

**Keajaiban itu hanya akan terjadi pada orang yang mempercayainya dan berusaha membuat keajaiban itu menjadi nyata. Happy Valentine Day.**

**xxx**

**Main cast**

Sakura as Maya

Sasori as Kouji

Karin as Kaori

Kushina as _Kaa-san_

**Guest**

Uzumaki Naruto

Yamanaka Ino

Suigetsu

**xxx**

**A/N**: Ini chapter terakhir dari LA. Semoga firstfict dengan pair SasoSaku ini cukup berkenan dengan minna semua, karena baru kali ini Mizu buat mereka jadi MainPair. Buat yang pernah baca manganya mungkin udah nggak asing dengan nama diatas. Hehehe tapi ceritanya Mizu buat jauh sih, walau adapted dari sana juga.

Fict ini Mizu persembahin buat fans club SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom di FB gomen ya, rada gaje gene ternyata Mizu belum bisa benar buat main pair SasoSaku#nundukdalamdalam.

Boleh Mizu pendapatnya dengan review dikotak biru di bawah Minna? Konkrit, kritik, dan saran dinantikan.

**-Mizu-**


End file.
